Luck Be A Lady Tonight
by cazemnn
Summary: Felicity Stark was born with an amazing power, and with it comes a great choice.


**Disclaimer: I do not own IronMan, or Spiderman (but I did merge them) They are owned by Marvel Comics.**

* * *

"Wait… What? How is this even possible?" Pepper Potts eyes where wide with wonder at the shocking news her doctor had just delivered.

"It's completely natural Ms. Potts, all of your tests came back positive." Dr. Johnson didn't even look up from his chart; this was a reaction he had seen many times. "Even protection cannot completely prevent this."

"But we use all kinds of protection. And when I say all I mean the whole nine yards." Her usually calm voice had taken a bewildered tone.

His eyes widened a little; this woman was married to one of the world's most important inventors, when she said all she could really mean it. But it still was a very natural thing to have the protection fail.

"Then this is going to be one very lucky child" His sarcastic tone softening for the soon to be mothers sake.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
….. About 9 months later…..….

"I'm sorry, Mr. Stark, but the equipment just doesn't seem working." The young nurse was trying to get the malfunctioning ultrasound to work; it was the fifth one they had tried in the last hour.

"This makes absolutely no sense. How can what, ten? Ultrasounds not work?" His frustration showed in his voice.

"The baby heart is beating fine, so it should be healthy. Unfortunately we cannot be fully sure without an ultrasound, but from the past ones it's going to be just fine, its due date is next week." The nurse had said calmly.

It was odd; ever sense the fifth month of this pregnancy, every piece of equipment seemed to malfunction, in some way. When near the child that was growing inside of Pepper.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

….One week later….

The storm had no rain, just lightning. It seemed every time she began to push, a violent bolt struck the ground near the hospital. Each bright white steak lit up the black sky, in a way one would think would kill many. The storm was beginning to come to a close, as the final pushes in the 17 hour delivery began.

With the final push came the most violent strike the storm had to offer. The sky was lit up a deep purple color, as the child finally slid into the world. There was no tears, no scream from the small child.

The violent strike had not disturbed it, as it would another newborn. The small child instead giggled and had a smile, as if greeting an old friend.

"Congratulations, you just had yourselves a beautiful baby girl." The doctor handed the child to her mother, "A very happy little girl, if I might add."

The Mother beamed down at the perfect little girl, she had just given birth to.

The little girl had tufts pitch black hair, much like her fathers but with hints of a purplish under tone, that contrasted from her light skin. Her eyes where shut, her tiny fists balled over them.

Anthony kneeled down beside his wife and their child. He looked at the amazing creation infront of him. She was a miracle in his eyes.

"Do you want to hold her?" Pepper asked, her eyes shining. He nodded as she handed the tiny newborn to him.

He moved his arms to support the beautiful head. Her small eyes opened to reveal brilliantly colored midnight blue eyes, which rivaled the night sky with a full moon. He smiled warmly down, making her giggle.

"Have you two decided what you're going to name her?" A young nurse asked, her voice of kind curiosity sounding very sweet.

"Hmm, we where going to name her Beth, but I don't think it suits her, to depressing," Pepper answered, her voice kind and quite, still recovering from the great pain she had went through to bring the beautiful child into the world.

"She is a very happy little girl; in fact I don't think I've ever seen a newborn this happy." The nurse mused, it was true, the tiny girl had made no sound other than a small giggle every once in awhile.

"Felicity." Tony spoke up, not taking his eyes off of the tiny wonder he held.

"Oh! That's perfect!" Pepper exclaimed, smiling at the name. "Felicity Maria Stark, how do you like that?"

"I like it. What about you little one, do you like your new name?" He asked the little girl, who responded with her chime like giggle.

"Welcome to the world Felicity Stark." The little girl giggled at the sound of her name.

* * *

Quick Note: I know its random, but my mind kept putting this together, with BlackCat as Ironmans Daughter.

Please Review, good or bad i don't care


End file.
